Not Always The One
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: I'm Neo... Neo. Not The One. I'm Neo, the human, the lover. The One is a soldier. But I'm Neo. Just Neo. A look into the mind of Neo, The One.


I'm Neo. . . I'm Neo.  
  
Reveal to me, the mystery! Can you tell me what it means?! Explain these motions and metaphors, unlock these secrets in me! Describe the vision, the meaning is missing! Oh anybody listen. Define the riddles of my mind, nothing is really what it seems! Do you see what I see!? Can you hear what I hear!? Do feel what I feel!? Can you see it? The writing can you tell me what it means! Translate the symbols! Expressions keep questioning me! Prophecy. Nothing is really what it seems! Do you sees what I see!? Can you hear what I hear!? Do you feel like I feel!? Do you dream like I dream!? Anybody see me!? Can anybody hear me!? Can anybody feel me!? Do you see what I see!? Can you hear what I hear!? Do you feel like I feel!? Do you dream like I dream!? Can anybody see me!? Can anybody hear me!? Can anybody feel me!? Anybody out there!? Anybody!?  
  
No matter how many times I yell that I never get a reply. I shook the metal walls around me, and there still is no yell back. There will never be. Never. No one sees what I see, or hears what I hear. Feels what I feel. Or dreams. . . No one but me. Because I am The One.  
  
I fell to the ground after a minute of silence. To the ground of metal outside of the Neb II. I got back up panting. It had been a long time since I yelled like that. The walls were still echoing my voice. I was so tired. So weak. But I wanted to be alone. To think. About it all.  
  
No one understands what I said. I shouldn't ask for help. I shouldn't call into the night with anger and desperation. I'm the freakin one. I don't need help. I'm The One. I don't need help. But I do. I'm not the one. I'm Neo. I'm Neo. "I'm Neo!" I yelled and shook the walls again. I'm not The One. I'm Neo. I'm Neo. Neo. . . Neo.  
  
I sat there shaking a little. I looked down at my hands. These hands have killed. No. The One's have. Not mine. Not mine. Below me was a small puddle of water. I peered into it, closer and closer. I saw me, Neo. No sunglasses. No plain face. I saw me. A little scared. Having a bad hair day. Heh. I smiled. It's been a while since I've smiled too. I sat back up. And looked again at the walls. The tall metal walls. I sat on twisted burnt metal. The ground full of ancient twisted bones. What can I do? What can I do to stop this? I can do a lot because I'm The One. But I'm not.  
  
I'm not the one. I'm Neo. The One is a soldier. I am Neo. The One was going to end this war. But I got in the way. I saved Trinity. Not The One. The one would have let her die. But I didn't, I saved her. I'm not the one. The one is a soldier with dark glasses as a mask. He is prophesied to end the war. That's it. Not to love. But I love. The One is a soldier. Always unfazed and calm. But here I am screaming my head off into the darkness. When I fight. That's not me, it's The One. You can see it in my eyes. When I fight The One takes over. In my eyes you see The One. No one sees that. No knows that. I'm not the one. I'm Neo.  
  
I have never fought, or flown, or shoot a gun. The One has done that all. And I am Neo. I saved my love over Zion. I am responsible for thousands of deaths. But I love Trinity. The One doesn't love. But I do.  
  
Now I'm changing. The One's powers are evolving. And I must suffer. I'm scared. Scared of what will become of me. Of Trinity. Look at me. I feel like too people. Isn't that a little crazy? I'm changing. I can feel the machines. Hear their evil. And it scares me. But not the one.  
  
Soon this will all be over. He'll either win this war or not. Then, it will be just me again, Neo. But I can't hate the one. He is me in a way. Hell, he is me. I'm just speaking in a riddle. The One has messed my life, but given me strength, hope, love. I'm Neo. The One. I can do so much as The One, but I'm still Neo, the human. I'm Neo. And I will win this war. Trinity is coming. I can see her in the distance. Her radiant beauty. I smiled. Because I am Neo, The One. 


End file.
